fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Izuru Toshikazu
Izuru Toshikazu is a young mage and member of the Phantom Breaker guild. He specializes in Lightning Magic. Appearence Izuru is an average built male with long blue hair and yellow eyes. He wears a blue colored jacket with beige colored sleeves over a T-shirt. Izuru's lower body consist of normal jean pants and shoes. It should also be noted that he has a pair of headphones that can be always found either around his neck or on his head. He has a large scar in the shape of an X on his back and chest. Personality Izuru attitude is laid-back and nonchalant when dealing with others acting like nothing fazes him. Though he gets along with the rest of his guild members he is often reserved and aloof when it comes to certain topics like his past. He is very loyal to his guild and believes their is nothing more important then his bonds with his family. Though he is usually laid back he actually holds lost in a lot of hidden emotions like guilt, regret, and sorrow tied into his past, though he hides these emotions from the rest of his guild. He is also reserved concerning the scars he hides under his shirts and keeps them hidden from the other members of his guild, meaning he never takes his shirt of when other are around. History Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Magical Abilities Lightning Magic -Is a caster type magic that allows the user to control and create lightning. Izuru shows a high level of skill when it comes to using this magic. he was even able to master Static Link a powerful lightning spell taught to him by this master Konoha Akahada. Spells *'Static Link' (すたちく りんく Sutatiku Rinku) - By generating a positive wave of energy around his fist, Konoha is able to send out a powerful bolt of lightning to an opponent. If it connects, the attack then searches for another electrical energy field, commonly found in most living things, and link them together as the attack deals a powerful amount of damage. This spell was taught to Izuru by his master Konoha Akahada. *'Lightning Bullets' (ライトニング バレトス Raitoningu Baretosu) - Izuru channels lightning into his thumb and flicks tiny high speed lightning bullets at the target. The spell is fairy weak and only causes little damage, however it takes up almost no magic to cast this spell so it can be used for long periods of time. *'Lightning Gift' (らいとにんぐ じぷと Raitoningu Jiputo) - A bolt of lightning shoots down from the sky and strikes Izuru, surrounding him in a blue lightning colored aura. This is a support spells that greatly increases Izuru's speed and attack power, as well as giving all his physical attacks stunning/shocking properties. * Striking Lightning (めのさめるようライトニング Menosameruyou Raitoningu) - Is sporadic bolt of electricty that shoots at the opponent, electrocuting them. The attack is fired from the palm of Izuru's hand. *'Lightning Breaker '(ライトニング ブレエーカー Raitoningu Bureeikaa) - It is a concentrated/strengthened version of Striking Lightning. Lightning Breaker shoots a concentrated beam of lightning which, unlike the former, has penetrating power to pierce through solid objects rather then shocking them. *'Phantom Lightning' (パントム ライトニング Pantomu Raitoningu) - Is currently Izuru's most powerful spell. Not much is known about the magic at the moment. Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Phantom Breaker Category:Genosha